Gun shot wounds to the femur arteries of the human body cause death in most cases. Body armor has existed for many years, but undergarment body armor for the lower portion of the body, particularly the arteries of the femur along with the tailbone of the user has not existed.
The major National Institute of Justice Threat Levels of conventional body armor are “Over-clothing Body Armor” or externally worn body armor, as typically seen in the movies for swat team shots, hereinafter referred to as OBA, and concealable body armor normally worn under a shirt, hereinafter referred to as UBA.
Over-clothing body armor is generally bulky, heavy, and sometimes very conspicuous when worn. The military and law enforcement versions of OBA include flack jackets or body armor. For civilian clothing use, versions of OBA have been made to look like cold weather coats or jackets to provide less conspicuous protection when required. However, cold weather coats worn during warm weather are not inconspicuous. The business suit jacket is a more versatile, less conspicuous configuration of OBA, but this configuration lacks frontal below the belt protection, which is considered by many to be a most vital area.
Existing concealable body armor typically weighs 4 pounds to 10 pounds, creates body heat build up, and restricts the movement of the user due to the UBA material's inflexibility. Another major disadvantage of UBA is its difficulty to put on and take off since it is worn under other clothing. Additionally, there is only one form of UBA which is available for use “below the belt and it is a cumbersome apron like device which is difficult to move in and adjust.
The numerous disadvantages of conventional UBA result in the reluctance of an individual to wear the equipment unless the user feels substantially threatened. This results in the user taking risks of not wearing body armor when it is warranted.
Vascular injuries to the lower abdomen and lower extremities carry a high mortality rate. In a study at Ben Taub Hospital, of Houston, Tex., between 1999 and 2000, of 600 patients with penetrating trauma to the iliac vessels and femoral arteries, 39% died within 30 days of injury. In certain cases of penetrating trauma to the iliac vessels, cardiac arrest occurred within 6 minutes to 8 minutes of impact.
A need has existed for an under clothing body garment which provides protection over the femur arteries, the femoral arteries path, as well as the tailbone which is light, and breathable so that a user will actually wear it during duty.
The present embodiments meet these needs.